


wedding dress

by second_go



Series: the princess with quicksilver [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Wedding Dress, before the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you should be my lady, all i want is to set your heart free.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wedding dress

The white, pure white, dress reflected sunlight almost as if it were a shield. Iridescent beads covered the bust and frills, travelling down in a vaguely familiar pattern, though he couldn't seem to put his finger on what made them so familiar. 

_( he remembers later that they ' re in the same formation as the necklace she always wears . )_

"You look beautiful, Serah." He leans against the doorway, eyes full of wonderment at how angelic she looked in her dress. Her pink hair, curled lightly and different from her usual waves, bounced with her whole body as waves after waves of nerves hit her. "Calm down, you'll ruin your makeup."

_( and he hates that he smirks at that point because it seems as though he wasn ' t serious enough . )_

"Prompto!" She turned around, full pink lips forming into a pout at his side comment. She pouts even more when she sees him snicker, trying to hide his laughter from her. She stalked over to him, hands balled up into fists and ready to hit him anytime. 

"C'mon Serah, it was a joke, calm down. Your angry red face won't look took good in the wedding pictures either," he smiled slightly at her. 

"You can't ruin this day for me, not this time," she smiled and winked playfully at him. He brushed his fingers through the curls and pushed all of the locks to over her left shoulder. 

"You look better like that, rather than all your hair down," his eyes travelled down her hair as his fingers continued to brush through her strands. He gave a faint imitation of a smile, trying to be happy on her big day with her new husband. 

_( and he secretly checks to see if she ' s wearing her engagement necklace , knowing he ' ll be disappointed that he saw it still resting on her porcelain skin . )_

"Thank you, Prompto, for coming to congratulate me," she folded her hands neatly in front of her, just like how a proper and elegant bride would. A slight flush _(that he wants to believe isn't from her makeup)_ covered her cheeks as she glanced down in embarrassment at his compliment. 

His gaze unconsciously shifted from her hair to her wrist, her right wrist, to see if the hair tie he had given her for good luck was still there. 

And it was- on top and contrasting her ribbon-like gloves was a simple hair tie that had three loops around and a rusting red painted silver rose holding it together. 

His hands fell from her hair to his sides, balling them up into a fist with his nails digging into his own skin. "I'm just," he had to take a breather before continuing, "really happy for you, soon-to-be Mrs. Villers." 

He directed his gaze to the floor. 

She giggled shyly, lips stretching slightly to create a vague smile, "Mdm Farron, actually. Sis begged me to keep my maiden name." 

_( would lightning mind her being called serah argentum ? )_

Her fingers straightened the frills out as much as she could, delicate fingers playing with the beads before letting them go, "You know, I didn't think you'd come." 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"Because of what had happened," a flash of recognition appeared in her eyes before fading away. Her smile resembled something more saddening now as she glanced up at him through her eyelashes and hands now limply at her sides.

He stood there awkwardly, fingers copying the motion she did before, just with his tuxedo jacket. "I wouldn't care either way, you deserve to be happy Serah and I want to celebrate with you." 

_( but , he can't lie to himself , and he feels as though time is too cruel to the both of them . )_

"Time's almost up, you better get out there," Lightning pushed Prompto out of the way and into the room so she herself could lean on the doorway. "Noctis is going to walk you down the isle." 

"Alright Sis, you'd better be the one to catch the bouquet!" Serah winked at Lightning before lifting yo her dress to run to the entrance of the cathedral. Lightning sighed before getting ready to leave. 

Glancing back, her icy blue eyes narrowed in on the blond still standing in the room, starstruck. "What're you still doing there idiot?" 

"Lightning, I," he trailed off, eyes focused on the carpeted floors and smile having already vanished when Serah had ran out of the dressing room. His knees buckled, and he fell onto the floor like the weak puppet he knew he was. 

_( yet , he didn't mind her being the one pulling his strings . )_

Lightning rolled her eyes and sighed, before extending her hand out to him, "Hey, speak now or forever hold your peace. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to hold your peace." 

"I'm not that selfish, she's happy with Snow, isn't she?" He looks up at her, seeing an older Serah and wanting to just tackle Lightning to the ground. Instead, he merely pushed her hand away and got up by himself. 

_( it was one step too close . )_

Brushing past Lightning, Prompto walked out of the dressing room with his hands tucked away into his pockets. "You'd better get out there before she decides to throw the bouquet early for you. She's a good archer after all." 

Lightning smiled lightly at him despite her finding his actions rude, "Just find a nice girl in the future, okay? I'll always see you as a brother-in-law if that helps." 

"Thanks, but no thanks." 

_( i guess it ' s too late , i'm dancing this dance alone ; this chapter's done , the story goes on. . . )_


End file.
